


Hugs and Kisses

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes on the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Super-quick help-me-not-die-of-boredom tumblr prompts: primtheamazing asked for _pretend relationship, Bucky x Tony_

Bucky's not used to the idea of celebrity events, but then, Bucky's not used to the idea of being a celebrity. His battle plan mostly consists of sticking tight to Steve and doing whatever Steve does, within reason. When little old ladies approach, he makes sure to hide; they pinch, and not the cheeks on his _face._

He's just starting to think he's getting the hang of things when Tony comes charging up, claps a hand around his wrist, and starts dragging. "You and me, Barnes," he raps out with the determined voice he mostly saves for missions and claiming the last fried prawn post-battle. "Three-legged race. Right here, right now."

"What?" Bucky asks, casting a helpless look over his shoulder at Steve. Steve, the bastard, just waves. Probably sore--literally--over Bucky leaving him to the mercy of all those grannies who swooned over them as kids.

"It's for charity," Tony says virtuously.

"I thought it was also for couples." Bucky stares back blandly at Tony's surprised look, but come _on._ There's also a few events involving mud, and he shares a team with Clint Barton. He's not so worried about the auction part, but anything he could be volunteered for or be bet on by others, he'd looked into.

"That's right," Tony says loudly when he notices a few stares aimed in their direction. "I can no longer live a lie. We're proclaiming our love to the world!"

"We're what now?"

Whipping around so fast Bucky nearly runs him over, Tony gets right up in his face with an adoring smile that doesn't reach his eyes. He looks like he's about to pass on a warning of approaching Hydra operatives or Doombots, but instead he hisses, "Listen. You're the only one who'd be even remotely believable, and I don't care what it costs me. Money? Blood? My firstborn robot? It's yours, except you probably don't want the robot. We can have a hugely public breakup tomorrow, I'll take all the heat, but unless you have some crazy 1940's hangup that involves punching me in the face, we are doing this."

Tony's practically vibrating, grimacing like he's expecting to be let down or is already bracing for that punch.

"Why?" Bucky asks.

"The prize," Tony says with more reverence than Bucky's heard him use for anything. "The prize is Spock's computer--the one he smashed in 'Amok Time', signed by Leonard Nimoy with little X's and O's. _Spock. 'Amok Time'. Hugs. And. Kisses._ Holy _fuck_."

Nothing Tony just said makes any sense to Bucky, but he got the gist of the most important thing. Whatever this prize is, Tony wants it bad.

"All right," he says, "point me at this race."

Tony gapes, momentarily lost for words, then claps both hands to either side of Bucky's face and leans up on tiptoe to plant one on him. He realizes Tony didn't actually mean to do that when Tony's eyes go wide with trepidation. "Verisimilitude!" Tony yelps quietly, eyes scanning the crowd frantically to be certain he wasn't overheard.

"Ease up," Bucky says with a faint smile. "I'm not gonna belt ya."

"Yeah? So what do you want?" Tony asks, latching on and dragging again.

"Dinner?" Bucky asks innocently. "I mean, if we're proclaiming our love to the world, and all. I wouldn't want the world to think I'm easy."

Tony shoots a suspicious look over his shoulder; when he sees Bucky's serious, he trips.

"Hey, that's no way to win a three-legged race," Bucky chides, throwing an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"Are we practicing?" Tony asks uncertainly, not moving away.

"Sure," Bucky says. "Plus, we've got a race to win, so let's get working on that."


End file.
